1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to quantifying the Electromagnetic Compatibility (EMC) of a notebook computing platform to be used in conjunction with a radio module operating on a wide-area wireless network.
2. Description of the Related Art
For several years, wireless carriers have been working with PCMCIA modem-card vendors to provide mobile computing platforms for their customers. While all PCMCIA cards went through industry-standardized testing to confirm antenna efficiency, there was always a question as to how well the radio modem would operate with the myriad of mobile computing platforms into which they might be installed. Needless to say, Electromagnetic Compatibility (EMC) with a radio modem was never a primary design consideration for notebook computer vendors. As a result, performance of these cards could vary widely depending upon the host computer's noise level.
In recent years, there has been a trend towards moving the radio modem from a removable PCMCIA card to an embedded module within the mobile computing platform. This embedded approach has the advantage of eliminating one variable—the unknown of which platform with be used with the radio modem (and the host platform's ability to co-exist from an EMC perspective). The embedded approach also introduced a new challenge, how to confirm EMC between each new computing platform and the module. Current approaches call for the testing of each individual device to assure proper EMC. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that this form of testing is time consuming and expensive. Accordingly, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for a new system and method for EMC analysis that will provide the desired degree of accuracy and reduce testing time and cost. The present invention provides this, and other advantages, as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.